Arthur Florance
Appearance Personality Arthur is a Innovative character who likes to invent new contraptions as his mind has great imaginative and creative qualities. Arther is rather cheerful despise what had happened in his past which also lead him to become more ambitious in his future goals. Arthur always has different kinds of Resources on him at any given Time this is due to his inventive nature and his sudden ideas. Arthur is quite introverted as he likes traveling alone as he finds that most people he ever travels with are quite "annoying" and "intrusive". Arthur likes to be irrational and careless and the wrong times just to get reactions out of people he wouldn't see otherwise. Arthur has a dark side to him where if person were to ever annoy him enough or become his enemy is some way he would become deceitful around that person and try to ruin all that they have while making a profit out of it. Background Arthur when he was a small child hated his family. His dad was a raging alcoholic, His mom was the town "lover". Arthur had the soul task of watching over his brothers and sisters as he was the oldest. Arthur had many responsibilities which caused him to grow up faster then he should of never having a proper childhood. Arthur was constantly beat by his father for what seemed like no reason while his mom was never around because she would always be down at the local pub. One day Arthur's dad took it to far and killed one of the sisters through abusive measures right in front of Arthur and started laughing. This ticked Arthur off the edge and Arthur shortly after losing his mind to anger murdered his father with a near by knife which was on the table. Arthur then ran away before anyone saw him. Few years have passed and the world had forgotten about that horrible murder Arthur now eighteen seeks out on a journey to leave his horrible homeland. Relationships Abilities Projection (Fate/stay night clone) -The concept behind this magic is rather simple, to shape magic into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the user. The item is not everlasting, as it is recognized by the world as a phantasm that doesn't belong in the natural world, and it will be erased as an inconsistency.The better the image in the caster's imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon. (Not Materialization as it's not creating anything out of matter like fire or water which would mean that i would basically have all powers, no I can only create weapons and later on basic armor which doesn't last forever like if it was materialization. Also made from magic not other physical materials out of no-where meaning it's limited.) Category:Characters